Darkest Descent
by TheDarkAurora6
Summary: A calamity of the Ten Commandments, in which brings Hell to the mortal plain. However, they're not alone as they bring an ancient being with them. The odds tipped in favor, but still stagnant...


The ground is stricken with black flames and blood, as the battle of a demon versus fairy and giant raged on. Neither side giving in to each other.

Gloxinia and Dolor look at Meliodas, as they try recover from his onslaught of attacks. The pain they felt was nothing, but they needed a small break of rest, to say the least. As if the demon-king heard their calls, eight purplish black wisp slam into the ground causing massive winds.

"So, it is you guys." Meliodas comments coldly, not bothering to greet his former comrades with hospitality.

The dust settles revealing the other eight commandments. Galand; Melascula; Zeldoris; Estarossa; Fraudin; Monspiet; Derieri; Grayroad.

Zeldoris walks to his other brother, and without an inch of hesitation raises his blade. Squelch. The sound of blade cutting flesh pierced the air. But, Meliodas simply ignores the flesh wound and kicks his younger brother's jawline launching him into the air.

"Not bad, Meliodas. However, you will have to do much better." He tried to reconnect his missing limb, but is stopped when Zeldoris uses his foot to keep it down. "Grayroad. Now!"

"Jubaku Ensa." The ghastly demon summons chains, in which lock Meliodas in the area.

Elizabeth, Ban, and the others look inside the orb watching the battle from a distance. "How will he escape?" Elizabeth asks frantically worried about the guy she cares for.

"He either dies or he defeats them..." Hawk cries out in nervousness, as they observes Meliodas tanking the hits from Derieri's Combo Star.

"Please survive...Meliodas." Elizabeth whispers.

Derieri continues to launch her demonic powered fist at Meliodas, as each hit grows stronger and stronger. The blows begin to bruise his tan skin, while he keeps up on the defensive. Meliodas uses his sword to counter, but it is too late as she lands her final hit skidding him across the broken ground.

Monspeet catches Meliodas in his arms, " I am impressed that you managed to withstand the full fifty-four combo. Nonetheless, you can't use full counter without your arms. Or can you?" He drops Meliodas, then charges up a massive hellblaze. " Don't burn too much."

Monspeet, launches the blazing phoenix at the blond demon creating what would be a small nuke. He falls downward from the sky, but before he could land he feels a nick at his neck.

The blade of Meliodas is tipped with dark blood, and before Monspeet could question it his jugular bursted with blood.

Gloxinia raises his hand forming a devastating spell. The intensity of the green spell causes sweat to appear from the onlookers, as the Meliodas is blown apart by the green blast.

The Ten Commandments, all watch with a blank intensity seeing the motionless body of their former leader suddenly twitch.

"Revenge...counter." A gust of wind picks up taking them all off guard from the massive power spike.

The green tornado continues to grow, as if the a dragon itself roared the attack was launched. Emulating an enormous explosion, while the on-looking members could watch in awe as their leader's power.

"Is it over?" Elizabeth asks feeling the winds calm down significantly. They all look into their orb, and to their horror the entire attack was redirected by a pitch black sword.

"Estarossa..." Gloxinia softly says, as he dust the debris off of his small frame.

"Yeah. I needed my brother's power to unlock this relic."Showing off the abysmal sword, as he stabs Meliodas. "I'm sorry...Brother. Just know, I am doing this because I love you."

The sword falls out of Meliodas chest, as he coughs up blood. While, burning pain shot throughout his body, as if his blood was toxin itself. Dreyfus, kicks Meliodas body to side wanting to see the weapon which caused the demon so much pain.

"What kind of relic is this, Estarossa?" Melascula floats over to the unique weapon.

"I found it from a human woman. She was so willingly to part with it, so I couldn't just say no. Now could I?" He says charmingly, while each of the demons knew there was more to the story.

"And, how did you know it would do this?" She says with her interest now peaked in the unknown relic. However, she didn't receive an answer as the sword begins to shine and develop into a figure.

"What's happening down there Lady Merlin? Who is that person?" Elizabeth asks frantically wanting to know.

"It's a nephalem. I have heard tales of such a thing existing... But, to actually feel its presence is haunting." The wizard says wanting to see what will happen to the demons and Meliodas.

Ban and others grimace at the scene, however they held back from running towards the area as they are much weaker than the ten combined.

"It's been a long time since I have seen the mortal world." The new figure apathetically comments. His six dark wings stretch before the grey eyes land on the demons before him, more specifically Meliodas.

Silence overtakes the area with no individual saying a word, but the tenseness is at an all time high. The demons. The men. The women. No one could react, nor talk for that matter. Yet, their expression held all the answers needed.

Avarice steps closer to Meliodas, seeing the spawn of the demon king beaten was a sight for him to enjoy. The time he spent sealed inside that sword was an eternity, but now he is free. Free to reign devastation on every race that belittled him. However, he needed answers and information about the world before him.

"Why did you release me, demon?" The raspy voice showed signs of long aging.

"You will help us in the war against the goddesses, while we avenge every innocent demon slaughtered." Estarossa explains to the angelic figure.

"Innocence with demons...Quite an oxymoron." The hybrid holds his hand out, " Before we can agree to such terms, I need something to seal the deal."

"What would that be?" The Commandment Of Lust curiously asks.

"Someone to teach me of this new world, and his death." Avarice finger lands on the broken figure of Meliodas.

Estarossa shakes his hand, " Then all is settled. Melascula will guide you around, and will be an excellent match for your famed prowess in Necromancy. Maybe, even for a little fun as well."

Avarice simply nods to his response, while watching as the demon lord's spawn soul is being taking out. However, it is interrupted when a loud snap is heard and large figure appears.

"Sorry for the intrusion, captain. But, I'm here to help." Ban stretches out, as he helps Meliodas stand up to his feet.

"Ban.." Meliodas smiles before being stabbed in the heart. Sorry, but you're not going anywhere. Estarossa, stabs his brother second heart, third heart, fourth heart, until he is at the final one.

"I'm sorry brother. I am doing this because I love you." He sinks the final blade into Meliodas, as Ban struggles to protect his captain from his death. The silent scream from Meliodas gives life to his final moments, nonetheless his eyes close for the final time.

"Captiaaaaaannn!" Ban yells in excruciating anger, as the only thing on his mind is murder.

"You're quite the nuisance." Estarossa turns the man into a spot of blood, as he dusts himself off happy of achievement.

"Now you two, meet us at our base of operations within a week. We have much to do, but I'll uphold my end of the bargain." The demon says before they all disappear.

Avarice and Melasula, were resting in a empty cave for the night. She taught of him of the world and it's current standing among each faction. However, what he was truly interested in was necromancy that she held knowledge of.

They spent most of the day practicing and exchanging dark secrets that would even send chills down a demon's spine. Kidnapping women, children, and men all for their practices. Each, served one purpose. In which, their bodies would be crafted for the dark art and soul eaten to empower them with each life stolen.

Flicking the blood off of his finger nails, Avarice had come to grow attached to the female necromancer. She would often try to tease him, but he barely paid her any mind as his focus was set to their work. Creating an undead creature that could regenerate and eradicate villages with ease. A living plague brought upon the world truly, but they needed more. Powerful souls that could be twisted to function the undying nightmare, and more flesh to sustain the hybrid.

The cave grew quite cold in their time being there, and this led to Melasula cozying up to the hybrid more often than she would've thought possible. Yet, the build up of hormones from their awakening has caused pent up frustration.

Melasula, grinds her body against the hybrid. "He is partially mixed, as well. So, he must be feeling some type up hormonal frustration from the years of being sealed..."

Melascula had the bright idea to grab Avarice's dick and rub it softly. When he turns slightly in his sleep, she smirks deviously. The soft noise he makes is music to her ears, as she continues on rubbing the enlarge member.

Avarice has awakens and pushes her on to the cave wall. Before putting her hands up above her head, and holding them with his right hand. Then, he slowly pushed apart of her hair way from her neck he went in to lick her soft neck.

The pale demon lets out a small moan as she had a deep blush on her face "W...what are you doing i...it feels s...o good. " She said in a lustful tone. Avarice lets go of the demoness hands, grabbing her waist and turning her around. Forcing Melscula's chest against the cold cave wall.

He slowly ran his hand on her ass, then throws her legs "To have such soft skin... it makes me want tear you to shreds piece...by piece." Avarice, slowly pulls her panties down as he starts to caress her ass roughly. A resounding smack can be heard, as she lets out a frightened moan.

Whether it be from fright or enjoyment, he didn't care. Spanking her ass veraciously, Melasula yells out in pleasure. She rubs her pussy against the cold walls, as her body warms itself in lust.

The hybrid stops, as he watches her fall to the floor. Drips of her cum are leaking along her legs.

Not letting up from the moment, He grabs her from her neck going in for a deep kiss. While unbuttoning her shirt using his other hand . It soon became a hinderance, therefore he rips her shirt off and throws it on the ground. Tearing her skirt off, as he teases her a bit while they still held a kiss.

" Fuck me..." She says in a lustful tone. Avarice pushes her to the ground making her go on her knees, as he unzips his pants to reveal his full erected cock.

Shoving the large member into her small mouth, " Now suck.." Melasula placed her small mouth around his cock, as she starts to suck in and out while looking up at him . She starts by sucking on the tip of cock, the slowly teases his balls with her free hand.

The grunts of pleasure excites her more, but he soon grabs her head and forces her to swallow his entire member. Melscuka eyes roll back as he pounds her tight throat, not caring about her coughs or gasp of breaths. But, his own pleasure that he is deriving from the demon

Avarice groans loudly, then fills her hungry mouth with his semen. He then picks her up, pushes her on the wall, and spreads her legs open. " Mmmm. I think will cum in here next slut ." Melasula, spread her legs wider, so he could how wet she was for his cock.

He slammed his cock inside her very tight pussy. He places his hand around her neck , and pushes her up and down his cock "F...Fuck you're a tight slut, but I'm going to reshape you so only my cock can fit in this tight little hole. Do you understand me, my demon whore?"

Melasula moans out loudly in response, as she squirts all over his cock. Looking at him with half-livid eyes, " Y-Yes master Avarice..." He pulls her off his cock, but spreads her legs to go over his face he started to lick her wet pussy slowly.

The warm sensation spreads over her clit, then walls as he picks up the pace. Licking faster, in which makes her cum once again." Ahh master Avarice please... Fuck me hard and dont stop p...please!"

He puts her on his lap, then starts to push his cock inside her pussy. "Ride me. " The deep voice gives her shivers of excitement, as

starts to ride his cock in a teasing way. Going up and down slowly, then fast in which makes him cum inside her tight pussy.

"We're not done." Pulling her off, and into the doggy position "Next will be this." Avarice slams his huge cock along her ass hole . She started to jump a-bit scared "N-No. Not that hole." Ignoring her pleas, he slams his cock inside her ass hole. Grabbing her by the hair, as he roughly fucks her ass. Although, with his other hand he would rub on to her clit making her wet juices drip down to her ass.

The demoness and hybrid continue their sexual escapade throughout the cave. As he pounds her in a multitude of fashions and explore different kinks. Her finely shape ass vibrates with each thrust, as he claws into her back and tears her pussy apart. Claiming the woman, as his own. Before filling her to the brim with his semen, and reshaping her pussy in the same action.


End file.
